Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A follow-me service can preserve an on-going session even as a user moves between multiple computing devices operating in varying computing environments. Follow-me services can be implemented through agents, which are programs that facilitate the exchange of data related to the on-going session between the computing devices. For example, a user may execute an application on a first computing device, thereby initiating a session on the first computing device. While the application is still open on the first computing device, the user may move from the vicinity of the first computing device to the vicinity of a second computing device. Agents can then migrate the on-going session from the first computing device to the second computing device. In this way, the user can continue interacting with the application on the second computing device as if the user were still executing the application on the first computing device.
In order to facilitate migration of the on-going session, a user may pre-install and pre-configure the agents on both the first and second computing devices. The process of installing and configuring the agents in advance of the migration can be tedious and time-consuming. Further, this process generally assumes that the user has advance knowledge of the computing devices that the user will be using.